


Amongst the Ghosts

by lockewrites



Category: The Haunted Mansion (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: The first time you stumbled upon the Gracey Mansion should have been your last. Yet here you are continually coming back. The only problem is, you're no exactly aware your friend is a ghost.





	Amongst the Ghosts

It was two o’ clock in the afternoon when you found it. What started as a peaceful walk turned into you taking a wrong turn and wandering for a bit. You were lucky you had because it gave you a spot to explore. A spot in the form of an old mansion. To be quite honest, it gave you the creeps. It looked abandoned, overrun with Ivy, but it intrigued you enough that you walked through the gate and up to the front door.

You doubted anyone would mind you taking a look around so you stepped inside, shutting the doors behind you. The place was larger than you had thought it would be, and quite spacious to. It was as you were climbing the stairs that you heard the footsteps. Turning around abruptly you were about to speak to the man who had suddenly appeared when he questioned you first.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, I went for a walk and got lost. I wandered for a little while and found this mansion. I didn’t think anybody lived here”

He was very polite about the whole thing which was a surprise since you were basically trespassing. You immediately accepted his offer to show you around and learned his name was Edward Gracey, the mansion was Gracey Manor. 

The entire mansion was beautiful, if not a bit run down and Edward, as he insisted you call him, told you the history of the place. It had stayed in his family for years even after his grandfather committed suicide because his fiancé poisoned herself. Apparently he was about to sacrifice everything to be with her. Edward asked you to stay for dinner but you apologized, saying you had to leave before it got any later and you couldn’t find your way home. You promised you’d return which you think surprised him. The man had seemed a little lonely if you were being honest.

And you did return, the next day for dinner, and the everyday after that you could. It was your secret though, never wanting to tell your friends, wanting to keep the mansion and your friendship with Edward a secret. Because you had become friends, close friends in fact. He was someone who you came to for advice, when you were upset, when you simply wanted to talk. He was also great for book discussions. But lately he had been distant.

You hadn’t wanted to breach the subject with him for fear that something was amiss. That perhaps you would stumble headfirst into dilemma you were not prepared for. You kept quiet and he kept distant. 

It was him who broke the silence and repaired the distance between the two of you.

“I’m afraid I’ve been keeping a secret from you in the months since you first stumbled upon the manor”

“Oh, and what, perhaps is this secret?” you were curious, he’d been honest to you about everything else.

“It is not to be taken lightly”

He’s nervous, why is he nervous. “What is it? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”

“But I do.” he paused, taking a breath. “I’m a ghost”

You wanted to laugh, to tell him to give you the real secret but you knew it was the truth. No one would become that distant from a friend for a practical joke. The only thing you thought to ask was how it had happened. He explained that the story of his grandfather, was really his own.

“I believe you.”

“Why”

“I don’t know. I just do. And why would you lie to me about your own death.”

“You can leave if you would like. I wouldn’t blame you.”

“I’m not leaving. You’re my friend, no matter the circumstance”

And you did stay. For he was your friend, someone, perhaps the only one, you could trust, and always would be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes.


End file.
